Shopping Trip
by AuBr3
Summary: Umm...only my second story. Maureen's p.o.v. EO. Thats about it.
1. Phone Call

_Hey Guys! I know i havent posted a story in forever. And I swear i'm trying to work on A First Impression, but i can't seem to get it right. So anyways, I had this one written along with several others. Let me know if you like it. It has 2 more chapters, and if you like it I promise i'll post them right away (not like Impression). Thanks for reading!_

Disclaimer: Don't own them. (no creativity here...sorry)

**A Shopping Trip- Chapter One- Maureen's P.O.V.**

I'm not sure what I was thinking when I asked Olivia to go shopping with me. Actually, I'm pretty sure I wasn't thinking at all, it just sort of happened.

She answered my dad's phone. And I could hardly tell it was her by the casualness with which she did it, like it was the most natural thing in the world. They were partners, but its 8 o'clock at night, so either they have a hard case, or there's something he's not telling us.

"Hello?"

"Oh, uh I think I have the wrong number. Sorry."

"Maureen? Is that you?

"Livia? Yeah, it's me. Where's my dad?"

"He ran out to get us coffee. We're working on a case and it looks like it'll be a late night. And I needed some caffeine, you know? I guess he forgot his cell. But how've you been? I haven't talked to you since the twins' birthday when you guys dragged me along to pizza."

"I've been busy with classes. I'm really looking forward to having next week off. Hopefully I can get some relaxation and shopping done. I haven't been in forever."

"Yeah, well I know your dad is hoping to get to spend some time with you. He misses you, you know."

"I know, and I'm totally going to reserve a day for him. That is if you think you can convince him to play hooky?"

"I bet I can."

"Well, maybe you could make him a deal. You'll take a day off if he does? That is if you'd interested in shopping with me. It's no fun shopping by yourself. And we haven't talked…well…ever. At least not really."

"That sounds great to me. I could really use a shopping trip too. But Casey doesn't like shopping. And I wouldn't put your dad through that torture. What day?"

"How 'bout we go Wednesday, and I can spend Thursday with dad? Do you think that'll work for you guys?"

"I'll have to double check with him, but I'm sure it will. See you then?"

"Absolutely, thanks Livia."

With that we hang up and I'm thinking this shopping trip could be the perfect time to find out about her and my dad. Kathleen and I have been wondering for years, but especially since the divorce was final. Livia and my dad have seemed to just get closer. He even hugged her good bye when we went for pizza for the twins' birthday. If there's not something happening there already the way I see it is that it's only a matter of time. I'm not sure if I'm okay with that or not. But talking to her on Wednesday about it should definitely help. Now all that's left is to plan what I say.


	2. Shopping

A/N: _Hey, thanks for the reviews. I'm posting the next chapter...like i promised. Yay me. Hope you like it as well as the first._

Disclaimer: Don't own them...but it **is** fun to use my imagination on them. :)

**Chapter Two:**

It was finally Wednesday. As unsure of this shopping thing I'd been, I was really looking forward to it when I thought about finally getting my answers. I wasn't sure what I thought I would hear, or what I wanted to hear, but I knew I would get the truth out of her.

I had asked her to pick me up at my dad's apartment since I was staying there for a few days. She knocked on the door right at 10, which was when we'd agreed to meet. It was weird though, I had expected to have to buzz her in, but apparently she had a key. I mentally added that to my list of questions for the day. "Bye dad, we're leaving!"

"Hold on a sec Maur. Geeze." Was the response I received from the back of the apartment. Then he was coming out. "Hey Liv." He gave her a smile then turned toward me, "You bring my partner back in one piece okay? And have fun."

"Oh we will, much more than you anyways. Cragen just called and asked me to tell you he needs you to come in for a bit this afternoon. Don't ask me why I don't have to go though." She laughs as he groans about having to work.

"Why didn't he call here? He knew I was planning on taking today off too. Since work's no fun without a partner." He winks at her and she laughs.

"Well you could've sucked it up. I am tomorrow. You're just a baby, that's all."

"Tough talk for someone who I happen to know is **very **ticklish."

"Yeah, well..." She starts to respond.

"Ahem. Guys, I hate to break this up, but Livia, shouldn't we be going now?"

They both turn bright red and nod their heads dumbly, and then we're out the door and on our way to her car.

"So, you're ticklish, huh?"

She groans, "Unfortunately. I was dozing on my desk ome day, and he came up and poked my sides. I jumped about a mile and screamed and ever since then he holds it against me."

I hold back a giggle and say, "Yep, that sounds like dad to me."

We don't talk about him for a while, and we hit a few stores before lunch. I've decided that's where I'll launch my questions. We get some food from the food court and sit at a table near a window. She had just taken a sip of her diet coke and was looking out the window when I ask, "So, what's really going on between you and dad?"

She chokes on her coke, turns bright red, and asks, "What do you mean? There's nothing going on between your dad and me. What would give you that idea?"

"Oh, just the way he smiles when you walk into a room, knows your ticklish spot, the hug he gave you when we went out to pizza with the twins, that kind of thing. You mean there's really nothing going on? But you guys act like such a couple!"

"We do not, we act like partners, partners that have been together for 8 years. Partners that would do anything for each other, but not a couple."

"Partners? No way. Dad never acted like that with partners before, and I'm pretty sure Munch and Fin don't act like that. There's no way you guys actually still only see each other as partners."

"Well, no, he's not just my partner. He's my best friend, and I'm his. We've been best friends for a long time, but that doesn't mean there's something going on between us."

"No, it doesn't, but it also doesn't mean you don't want there to be." I stare at her, as if challenging her to disagree with me.

She doesn't, just looks down at her food and says, "No, it doesn't."

Wow, she was a lot easier to crack then I thought she'd be. But by the look on her face, she's embarrassed and uncomfortable now, and I feel totally guilty. It's then that I realize the extent of their feelings. She's in love with him, as I'm sure he is with her too. Surprisingly, not only does this not bother me, but I'm instantly thinking of ways to get them to admit it to each other now and not just me. "Does he know you love him?"

Her head shoots up, "What makes you think I love him? Well, I do, but as a partner and best friend, but not like you're thinking."

"That's a load of crap. You don't just love him as a partner and best friend; you're totally IN love with him. Will you just admit it and make this easier for both of us?"

"Okay, fine. I love him. But that doesn't mean anything."

"What are you talking about? Of course it does. It means everything!"

"No, it's not a big deal. It'll go away. I can make these feelings go away, just like the last time." Her hand shoot to her mouth, realizing what she said.

"Last time? You mean you realized it before? How long ago? Oh crap, it was while he and my mom were married wasn't it?" She nods her head slowly, embarrassed and I think, '_Hmm. Can't say I'm surprised. I do give her points for not acting on her feelings, and trying to hide them away. That had to be hard, working with him everyday, knowing that and knowing it could never happen_.' I put a hand over hers on the table, and say softly, "Well, it's different this time, isn't it? There's nothing stopping you from getting the happy ending."

"Yeah, except for the fact he doesn't feel the same."

"How do you know? Have you asked him?"

"No, I couldn't do that. If he says no, things will be awkward and it'll be hard to work together again after that."

"So you're going to risk your chance at happiness on awkwardness? But what if he says yes. Actually, not if, what about WHEN he says yes?"

"He wouldn't, there's no way." She shakes her head and sounds as if she's trying to convince herself as much as me.

"Just talk to him? Okay? You'll never know unless you try. Talk to him tonight when you drop me at the apartment. The sooner the better, you know?"

"Okay, I guess I could." We finish our food and shopping, but I can tell she's not really there. She's focused on the talk that I've convinced her to have. You can tell she's nervous.

_A/N2:_ _Alright, there's the second chapter. Any good still? I realize they're out of character, but I like them this way. Hope you do too._


	3. Apartment

_Okay. I'm posting the last chapter of this. I like how it turned out. Hope you all agree. Thanks for reading!_

Disclaimer: I **still** dont own them. But it doesn't hurt to ask for them as a christmas present does it? I'll have to add that to my list.

**A Shopping Trip- Chapter Three- Maureen's P.O.V.**

Olivia brought me back to dad's apartment around five. When she didn't turn off the car I reminded her she'd promised to talk to him. She got out and followed me up the stairs. When we walk in dad's sitting on the couch watching TV but he gets up and smiles when we walk in the door. "Did you ladies have a good time?"

"Yeah, we found some pretty great things. And it was definitely an interesting afternoon." I shoot a look back at Olivia and she cracks a small smile, but she looks so scared. I wonder if she can do it, or if she's going to make a run for it.

"What about you? Did you find anything good?"

"Yeah, but you'll just have to be curious 'til I wear it to work." And with that she laughs and seems a little more at ease.

"Well, have you guys had dinner? I was thinking of ordering Chinese. You going to stay Liv?"

"Uh, well, I don't know" she glances at me and I give her a look that says _'oh, you're staying.'_ "Well, I guess I could."

"Great, you want your usual?" she nods then he turns to me, "What about you Maur?"

"Actually, I was thinking of calling Julie and telling her all about my finds. So can you just order me whatever and I'll eat in my room?"

He gives me a funny look but nods, and Livia glares at me, but I just shrug and walk down the hall to the guest room I'm staying in.

"What was that about?" I hear dad ask as I walk away.

"I don't know, she's your daughter. Maybe she likes eating in her room the way you do. Only I bet she won't leave the box in there for a week."

She laughs, and dad responds with, "I do not leave the boxes in my room for a week. It was just that once and that was the next day after we had been called in while I was in the middle of eating it!"

"Whatever, pig."

The next thing I hear is "that's it!" and then Olivia screaming and laughing and yelling "stop it! That tickles" followed by dad's "well that's the point of tickling you!"

They keep laughing, but then get really quiet. I sneak down the hallway and sit just around the corner, so I can hear better and glance around the corner and watch if I want to.

"I love your laugh, the real one I mean. Like the one you just had." Says dad.

"Uh, thanks, I think." Olivia mumbles. I hear her struggling to sit up on the couch and can tell she's getting stressed and uncomfortable again.

Obviously my dad senses it too, because he says, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just…. I need to talk to you, and I guess now's as good a time as any…" she trails off.

I can hear the worry in dad's voice as he asks, "Liv, honey what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything. What happened?"

Part of me thinks I'm hearing things, I mean did he really just call her honey. And she was questioning his feelings? She must be sure now. That is, if she caught it. Then I know she did, because she whispers so soft I can barely hear her, "What did you just say?"

"That you can tell me anything, you know that."

"No, before that. I mean, what… what did you call me?"

He's quiet for a second, trying to remember what he said. Then I hear, "Crap. I said that out loud?"

She laughs, "Uh yeah. Do you say things like that in your head a lot or something?"

"Yeah, well, no, I mean, yeah. I do. They just don't usually come out when you're around."

"Oh really? Now that's interesting. Why do you think you think these things?"

"Are you shrinking me? You know I hate shrinks."

"No, I'm just trying to help you figure out why you said it."

"I don't need help figuring out why I say it in my head. I know the answer to that."

"Ah. You do, do you? And why is that?"

"Because that's how I always refer to you in my head." He says it like it's the most natural thing in the world. Like he can't believe she didn't know that. I stifle my laugh as I dare to peek around the corner and see her shocked face.

"What do you mean that's how you always refer to me in your head?" I can hear the hint of hope in her voice as she says it and wonder if dad picks up on it too.

He must not, because he stumbles over his next words, "Well, I mean you're my partner. And my best friend, and…and…and because I… I love you?"

"What?"

"I said you're my partner, and my best friend."

"After that."

"And because I love you." He groans and puts his head into his hands.

"Y-you love me?"

He looks up and takes a deep breath. "No actually, I don't just love you. I'm kind of IN love with you. I don't just love you like a partner like I should, not anymore, not for a long time."

"Really?" He nods his head and she continues, "Good, 'cause I love you too. And not just as a partner either. That's what I was going to talk to you about and why Maureen's hiding in her room."

I look around the corner again and they're just staring at each other, like they're both unsure of what to do next. "Okay guys, that was sweet and all, but will you just kiss her already dad?"

_Well, that's all folks. I don't know what else i could do with this, but if you guys have ideas there's always the option of a sequel. ;-) Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoyed it as much as i did._


End file.
